


Fierce Gods of War

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: God of War (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Gen, Gods, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: 2 Gods from 2 worlds. How will they collide, and how will they unite?





	Fierce Gods of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting, but my latest piece is finally ready! Even though I haven't played the PS4 God of War game, I'm really fascinated by what I see from Kratos and the other characters. This was just something fun that I wanted to do to show my love for both franchises. SPOILERS LIE WITHIN FOR GOD OF WAR 2018. Please tell me what you guys think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy! God of War and The Legend of Zelda, and their characters belong to their respective creators. No copyright infringement was intended.

“Again.”  
“Yes, sir.”

An arrow flew from the bow, embedding itself in the exact place as its predecessor on the side of the tree, splitting its pierced kin in two. The boy lowered his bow and looked at his father, a neutral expression lining the Ghost of Sparta’s face as he gave a nod of acknowledgment.

“Good. Now, hand to hand.”  
“Yes, sir.”

The two warriors shifted into combat-ready positions, Atreus holding his bow ready for both a melee strike and a quick shot. Kratos raised his fists, holding them in front, ready for the training to begin. He and Atreus had kept their training routine consistent, even after their adventure across the realms from a few months ago. Life had been peaceful since then, though nothing had been heard from Freya since her threat to Kratos after he and Atreus killed her son, Baldur. 

Atreus charged at Kratos, his first blows being quickly and easily blocked. He swiftly dropped down and slid under Kratos’ legs, jumping and hitting him in the back with his bow. Kratos quickly brought his body around, Atreus barely missing a fist that was aimed for his stomach. He jumped back but was too slow to miss Kratos’ grab, being hurled into the air just above their house. Atreus landed on the roof, quickly jumping down while shooting a volley of electric arrows, with one landing in Kratos’ left shoulder. Kratos quickly pulled out the arrow and blocked Atreus’ melee bow attack with his left arm. Atreus jumped back, both warriors taking a brief pause in their training.

“Well done, brothers!” Mimir said from his resting point. Kratos had hung him from a tree branch, where he could see their training. The sentient head enjoyed staying with the duo, often helping them improve their combat abilities or telling them stories from across the realms. Atreus enjoyed having Mimir around, while Kratos tolerated his presence, the head convincing him to be allowed residence with the father and son because there was nowhere else for him to go, and he dreaded being put into the care of the dwarven brothers, Brok and Sindri.

“Thanks, Mimir!” Atreus said with a nod and a smile.  
“Not a problem little brother! You’re as strong as ever, brother. You should rest, enjoy your peace!”  
Kratos simply huffed, looking at the head with, crossed arms and irritation in his eyes.  
“A warrior must keep his skills sharpened. Rest comes after training. Again.”  
“Yes, sir!”

Kratos and Atreus continued their training, using their full arsenals against each other. Whenever Atreus used a volley of arrows, Kratos would counter with the Blades of Chaos. They struggled against each other with their melee weapons, neither one landing a critical blow on the other. Kratos didn’t show it, but he was proud of his son’s progress and skill as a warrior. He may have faltered after discovering that he was part god, but Atreus rectified his behavior and became stronger for it.

“That is enough for today. Come, there is work to be done.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Atreus followed his father to the house, but not before grabbing Mimir from the tree. Atreus enjoyed training with his father, knowing that his dad cared about him and his skills, even if he didn’t say anything. Mimir was also nice to have around, serving as both an outside observer on his battle abilities and an excellent storyteller. Atreus enjoyed Mimir’s stories and often asked about how he could tell his own stories, which Mimir happily offered his advice towards. As he walked, Atreus let his mind wander, remembering the life-changing adventure from what felt like so long ago.

“WHOOOOAA!” _Poomf_.

Kratos and Atreus quickly turned around, seeing a child face-first into the snow and a mysterious portal just behind him. 

“Great Valkyries,” Mimir exclaimed, “Are you alright, laddie?”

“Stupid portals, always sending me Hylia knows where…” The child said as he rose, dusting off the snow from his face and clothes. He was no taller than Atreus, wearing a simple green tunic and hat with brown boots and a brown belt across his waist. A sword and shield were strapped onto his back, and there was something strapped to his belt, but it was hard to see. The boy’s eyes were blue like water, hair blond like Brok’s armor.

The boy looked around at his surroundings, taking in the many trees before focusing on the figures in front of him.

“Where am I?”  
“You’re in Midgard, laddie. Name’s-“  
“Who are you? Why are you here?” Kratos bellowed.  
The boy gave a slight shudder at Kratos’ appearance, but it was well hidden.

“My name is Link. I was exploring when a portal suddenly opened and I got sucked in.”  
“Where do you come from?” Atreus asked with curiosity.  
“I come from Hyrule, do you know where it is compared to here?”  
“’Fraid not, little one. We’ve never heard of a Hyrule.”  
“Great, another alternate world.” Link said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with one of his hands. 

Atreus watched the boy with fascination, while Kratos watched with caution. This boy was more than he seemed. His eyes were ones that had seen gruesome combat, holding strength that Kratos had never seen before, even during his time in Greece. They seemed older than the land itself, making Kratos weary of the otherworldly visitor.

“Father, there’s something off about this kid.”  
Kratos subtly looked at his son, signaling that he had his attention.  
“He’s strong, stronger than Baldur.”  
“Stronger than Baldur?” Mimir whispered, “What kind of power does this child hold?”  
“Child.” Link looked up from his frustration at Kratos.  
“What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything. I don’t even know what-“ Link froze, his eyes becoming intense. His left hand started to glow, a triangular shape being the source of the light. He drew his sword and shield, standing in a battle-ready stance.

“What are you, to have such a dark aura?” Link’s voice became intense and threatening towards the three natives.  
“Wait, wait! We don’t need to-“

“Boy, get ready. He made his choice, he will face the consequences.” Kratos said coldly, drawing the Leviathan Axe from his back. He swiftly threw it, Link just barely dodging the attack. Atreus shot an arrow at Link, which he blocked with his shield. Kratos ran forward, bringing his axe back to his hand as he performed a small jump attack aimed for Link’s head.

Link raised his shield, quickly rolling around Kratos, jumping and slashing his back. Atreus shot another arrow that was blocked, running up to Link to hit him with his bow. Link countered this with his sword, locking weapons with Atreus before shoulder bashing him and slashing across his chest. The slash only scratched Atreus’ tunic, almost cutting the rope that held his quiver to his back.

Kratos ran back to the fight, kicking Link across the head, sending him tumbling near a tree. Link quickly stood up and shook his head, rushing at Kratos. He jumped over Kratos, grazing his head with his sword, then slashing his legs. Atreus shot at him with an electric arrow, hitting Link in the side, causing him to scream in pain, giving Kratos the chance to throw Link into a tree. 

“You are beaten, child. Surrender.” Kratos said, holding the Leviathan Axe in a ready position, Atreus catching his breath and holding his shoulder. Link was slumped over, his back being supported by the tree, a trail of blood starting to fall down his brow.

“I…will never surrender…to monsters like you.” Link gasped out, slowly standing and pulling out the mysterious item from his hip. It was a mask, with strange markings on its face and silver on the top. He put the mask on his face, releasing a war cry as a white light consumed his body. When the light vanished, a divine warrior stood in his place. The Fierce Deity was as tall as Kratos, with silver clothes and armor. Red and blue marks appeared on his face, a helix-shaped sword appeared in his left hand, and his eyes turned white as the surrounding snow.

“What happened?!” Mimir exclaimed.  
“It’s the mask! That’s where that power came from!” Atreus said.  
“Boy, get ready.”  
“Yes, sir!”

The Fierce Deity rushed forward, faster than Atreus anticipated, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him careening towards the house. Kratos swiftly struck with the Axe, but the Deity caught it with his sword, striking at Kratos. The two warriors were at a standstill, pushing against each other, but neither having a clear advantage.

“What have you done, you monster!?” the Deity yelled.  
“I need not answer to you. What power do you hold?” Kratos responded.  
“I am the Fierce Deity, Terminus, and I fight for Hylia, Goddess of Light, and her people!”  
“Then you are a fool. Gods are monsters, and you are no different.”

This enraged Terminus, pushing Kratos back, who narrowly dodged Terminus’ slash aimed at his chest. He made to advance his attack but was interrupted by a cry of “Ljösa!” from Atreus, who summoned a stampede of spectral boars that knocked Terminus off of his feet. Terminus quickly recovered, jumping high into the air, unleashing a wave of energy aimed at Atreus. Atreus dodged the energy attack, but couldn’t dodge Terminus’ physical attack, slashing him across the chest and sending him flying onto the wall of his and Kratos’ house.

“Atreus! NO!!” Kratos yelled. He unleashed a monstrous roar, arms igniting in flames as his Spartan Rage was unleashed. He rushed at Terminus, landing a solid uppercut onto Terminus’ chin, sending him rocketing into the air. Kratos swiftly jumped, throwing Terminus to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. Terminus dodged Kratos’ landing attack but was too slow to stop Kratos from punching his sword out of his hand. It quickly became a confrontation of fists, the two gods colliding knuckles into each other as the ground shook around them with each strike.

Each warrior landed deadly blows against each other, but it was Terminus that hit harder, finally sending Kratos careening into a nearby stone wall, blood escaping his body in multiple places. Terminus limped over to his blade, pulling it out of the ground, even as blood spilled from his head and stained his tunic. He approached Kratos, holding his blade to the Ghost of Sparta’s throat.

“You really are a monster. Finish me off.” Kratos weakly said, spitting blood from his mouth.

Terminus stood there, looking into the warrior’s eyes, still seeing fury, but also seeing acceptance of his defeat. He raised his blade to deliver the finishing blow but stopped mere inches from Kratos’ eyes.

“I see now that I was wrong about you. You are a noble spirit, with a bright warrior’s fire.” Terminus said, putting his blade on his back and extending his hand to Kratos. Kratos was hesitant, watching Terminus’ body for any signs of false intentions, but couldn’t see any, so he took Terminus’ hand. They heard a groan from Atreus and rushed over to his side. Terminus pulled a small bottle out of an unknown space, which held a small ball of light with what appeared to be wings on its back. 

The creature flew to Atreus, circling his body and leaving small specks in its wake. Atreus groaned, but showed signs of life, his body loosening and tightening as he was healed. He awoke with a gasp, jumping up to his knees, but nearly fell as the blood was rushing to his head. Kratos caught his son in his arms, looking at Terminus. He gave a small nod of thanks, and Terminus did the same. 

“I apologize for attacking you. You are both admirable fighters with good intentions. Please, forgive my transgressions.” Terminus slightly bowed, acknowledging the duo’s strength and putting his hands to his face, reverting back to Link’s child form.

“You know, you’re really strong,” Atreus weakly said, “where did you learn to fight like that?”  
“I’ve traveled a lot in my homeland. I had to save it, and another world, from a great evil. Experience is an excellent teacher, if not harsh.”  
“Come, child. You have wounds that need healing.”  
“Not until you get healed first.”  
“Oh, for Valkyrie’s sake, both of you are in need of healing!” Mimir said. “If I had a body, I’d whap you both upside the head.”

Link laughed and scratched his head, while Kratos glared at the sentient head, earning a small squeak from the Smartest Man Alive. Atreus ran into the house to grab some healing crystals while Kratos and Link sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Mimir was uncomfortable, so he decided to break the silence.

“What was that power you used, laddie? It was unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”  
“It’s called the Fierce Deity Mask. It holds the spirit of Terminus, the warrior god of a world called Termina that I saved from a falling moon.”  
“Stopping a moon from falling? You must be a legend!”  
“In another time, I was. I was even called the Hero of Time. But now, I’m just a regular traveler, trying to find my place in the world.”

“You do not have a home?” Kratos asked.  
“No. I can’t go back to my original home, I was really only kept there so that I was safe until I could fulfill my destiny.”  
“It must be lonely for you. Don’t you have any family?” Mimir asked.  
“No. They died when I was a baby, trying to get me away from my country’s civil war. Now that I’ve fulfilled my divine duty, I travel, helping those I can.”  
“Gods are nothing more than monsters. Men waste their energy worshiping beings that care nothing for them.” Kratos said sharply. Link looked at his eyes, seeing grief and fury in them.

“Why would you say that? If it wasn’t for the Golden Goddesses, I wouldn’t have been able to-“  
“I’m back with crystals.” Atreus said as he stepped out of the house.  
Kratos softly glared at Link. “We will discuss this later.” 

Link gave a nod to the Greek warrior, watching him sigh as he crushed a green crystal in his hands, his wounds swiftly vanishing along with the blood. Atreus also gave a crystal to Link, who stood up and stomped the crystal open with his foot. The healing magic rushed through his body, feeling similar to being healed by a fairy.

“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Atreus said with a nod.  
“I never did ask, what are your names?”  
“I’m Mimir, the Smartest Man Alive.” Mimir said with a noticeable flourish.  
“I’m Atreus.”  
Kratos simply huffed.

“And big grumpy here is Kratos. He’s nicer than he looks.”  
“Quiet head, I do not need or want you speaking for me.”  
“It’s good to meet you. You guys sure are good fighters. Where did you learn?”  
“Same as you child, experience.”

“We had a big adventure recently. My mother passed away, and we scattered her ashes in Jotunheim, the land of the Giants.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Link said with a small bow. Kratos and Atreus simply nodded, the area growing silent for a short time. The silence was broken by a loud grumble that originated from Link’s stomach.

“Whoops, forgot to eat anything before I fell into the portal.” Link laughed. Atreus and Mimir softly laughed themselves.  
“I am hungry as well. Boy, go hunt some food for us.”  
“Yes sir."  
“I’ll come with you,” Link said, “A little archery practice never hurt.”  
“How about you take me with you lads? Could always use some nice scenery.” Mimir suggested. 

Atreus and Link agreed, strapping Mimir to Atreus’ waist before grabbing their weapons and heading out. There was a peaceful silence between the young warriors. Link was taking in the terrain around him, admiring the balance between nature and man’s creations, with worn walls and soft snow all around him. The cold carried an air of peace and comfort, unlike the bitter bite of the frozen Zora’s Domain or Snowhead. Animals walked by, scattering at their presence.

Atreus simply walked on, leading them to a known gathering area for deer while pondering the young man beside him. What sort of experiences had he gone through to fight so well? Was it like anything he and his father had experienced? Thoughts constantly raced through his head, but something from their battle emerged as the ultimate victor.

“That person that appeared from the mask, Terminus, said that he fights for a goddess named Hylia. What are gods like in your land?”  
Link softly laughed. “We both fight for Hylia and her people. She’s the protector for us Hylians, the people of my world. Our gods are worshipped as good beings, though I’d be lying if I said that I never felt resentment towards them.” He said looking down at his hand, his triangular tattoo softly glowing. “Everyone makes mistakes, even gods.”

“My father hates the gods, but he’s never told me specifically why. It was only through our journey that I found out I was a god myself, which caused me to become arrogant and reckless.” Atreus said with a frown. “Luckily, my father and Mimir snapped me out of it.”  
“Your reaction is understandable. When I first wore the Fierce Deity Mask that you saw in battle, I was overtaken by its sheer power and adrenaline. I struggled to control it. Anyone would struggle to remain humble if they knew they had that kind of power.”

“Not all gods think as you lads do,” Mimir said. “They can be…less than kind.”  
“True,” Atreus responded, “But there are also-Get down!”

Link immediately listened, hiding behind a log with Atreus. Upon looking ahead, Atreus saw a group of thin, decaying monsters with orange eyes, creatures that he had seen many times on his and Kratos’ journey. They were shambling about slowly, blocking the path that held a herd of deer ahead.

“Draugr.”  
“What’s a Draugr?”  
“They be undead, lad. Warriors that didn’t go to Valhalla, and are blinded by revenge.”  
“Anything special about them?”  
“Not really, though they can be annoying in groups like this.”  
“Alright, let’s get’em.”

Atreus and Link rushed into the group both swiftly taking out their first targets with a headshot and decapitation respectively. They flowed around each other seamlessly as they fought, Link supporting Atreus by freezing enemies to the ground with ice arrows, and Atreus supporting Link by paralyzing enemies with electric arrows. This opened them up to a deadly stab from Link’s Gilded Sword, their bodies disintegrating as they left behind a scream.

“Huh. They kinda remind me of Stalfos and Stalchildren from my home.”  
“What are they?”  
“Skeletons that rise at night. Stalchildren are hardly any trouble, but Stalfos can be annoying.”  
“Nice fightin’ lads! That sure was a change compared to a few moments ago.” Mimir said.

The boys looked at each other and laughed, acknowledging the shift in relation from fierce enemies to brothers in arms in the span of an hour. They hid behind some nearby trees, watching the herd graze any grass they could find. Each boy rose drew their bow tightly, taking their time in aiming for the ideal target. Link fired first, piercing his prey’s eye with startling accuracy. Atreus followed almost immediately after, hitting his squarely in its heart, causing the other members of the herd to run away.

The boys walked up to their catches, pleased with their work.  
“Nice shots lads. Those will keep us quite full for a while.”  
Both boys nodded and quietly set to work, skinning their kills and putting them into bags. The walk home was peaceful, the two hunters talking about their respective worlds. Kratos had finished collecting more firewood when he heard the boys’ approach, stepping out to collect their prizes.

“I will prepare these. Boy, set the table. Put the head over by the bedpost.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“I’ll help you with preparation.” Link offered. “I often hunted and cooked my own food when I traveled.”  
“That will not be necessary.”  
“Please, I insist. Consider it thanks for forgiving me for earlier and allowing me into your home.”  
Kratos huffed. “Very well, you can start the fire.”

“Got it.” Link walked over to the fire pit, using one of his fire arrows to quickly bring bright flames into the group of wood. Both Link and Kratos sat in silence, each handling a meat skewer over the fire, minds wandering over the day’s events and random thoughts. 

With the food prepared, the group sat at the table. They ate in simple silence, one of them occasionally reaching for a spice or another skewer. Mimir eventually started telling Link some stories he had told Kratos and Atreus on their adventure, and Link listened with rapt attention. Link told small stories of his own, Atreus and Mimir both wide-eyed at some of the crazier stories, especially his battle against the Demon King and when he defended a friend's farm from odd ghost-like creatures.

With the meal concluded, the group stood and gathered their dishes to be washed later.  
“Boy, look for something in your books to help get him home. Child, come with me, your sword needs sharpening.”  
“But I’ve never had to-“  
“COME.”

Link simply nodded, grabbing his sword from the edge of the table before following Kratos out of the house. The two warriors were silent, walking to the end of the clearing surrounding Kratos’ house before sitting on the ground with crossed legs. They placed their weapons on their laps, Kratos tossing Link a whetstone as he started to sharpen his Leviathan Axe with his own whetstone. Link was nervous about what Kratos wanted but set about scraping his stone along his sword.

“Your gods used you, yet you still fight for them.”

Link paused and looked up at Kratos, who was looking right back at him. Kratos’ eyes were unreadable, but his body language was both relaxed and tense. Link softly swallowed.

“They may have had my beginning set for me, but I made the choice to help them myself.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if I didn’t, evil would’ve consumed my world. I couldn’t have done what I did without their help.”  
“And yet they thank you by having you suffer, lose people you love, and leaving you to wander the world alone.”  
Link’s brows furrowed in an expression of anger. Kratos saw a small spark in his eyes but knew that Link would not attack, so he kept scraping.

“What do you have against the gods? Not all of them are bad.”  
“You do not know of the evil they are capable of.”  
“I do know what they can do,” Link said with a rising tone of anger in his voice. “my world’s King of Evil got his power from a holy relic, like mine.” He held up his hand, Triforce of Courage marked into his skin with a soft light.

“You are blind because you use their power, just like when we fought.”  
“Even with their power, I see the world for what it is. How many times do I have to say it!? I couldn’t have saved my worlds without their help!”  
Link’s hands were clenched around his sword’s grip and the whetstone. Kratos looked into Link’s eyes, seeing the spark of battle start to gain intensity.

“They will almost always take from you. Even when you complete their favors, they throw you aside, am I wrong?”  
“My gods did what they did for the sake of the land! They gave us the earth, order, and life. Sure, they’re not perfect, no being is, but they still did good things for us!”  
“Gods only use others for their own vices, nothing more.”  
“And what about you? You’re the exception then, oh mighty deity?” Kratos rose to his feet, towering over Link with a menacing glare while Link also stood in defiance of Kratos’ stare with one of his own.

“How do you know about that!?”  
“The Triforce and Terminus both sensed your divinity. How hypocritical are you to hate your own kind?”  
“I did not choose to be a god. You did, and they paid you how gods do.”  
“Terminus is a good god! As he said in our fight, we both fight for Hylia, who has HELPED our people over and over again for centuries! I know because I’ve been reincarnating for centuries to find and serve Hylia, who also lives as Zelda, Princess of my world’s kingdom, and the one I love! You have no right talking like you do!”

Kratos’ brows finally furrowed, and his anger was unleashed.

“They took EVERYTHING from me!! My home, my family, my comrades, ALL OF IT! And when I did serve them, they threw me aside like FILTH!!”

Link took a step back, seeing both great rage and great sorrow in Kratos’ eyes. Now he truly understood where Kratos came from. While Link still had a home and life to go back to, Kratos had nothing for however long before he had his wife and Atreus. He was a warrior with absolutely nothing to fight for. The thought reminded him of his own adventure and sent him to his knees.

“When I first traveled back in time after defeating Ganon, my companion from throughout my adventure left me. I ran to the Princess and told her of Ganon’s plan. The guards thought I was insane and blasphemous. And for one moment, she didn’t believe me either. For that split second, I didn’t have anything to fight for. And when I traveled to Termina, I witnessed the apocalypse over and over, losing what I fought for.”

Kratos calmed and sat, waiting for Link to continue, who now had tears in his eyes.

“To most, the world ended after 3 days, when the moon would crash into the land and burn everything. To me, the moon would always rise back up before that happened, whenever I reset time. But with that, people also forgot me, forgot that I helped them, and had to relive their tragedies. Losing loved ones, finding out they have to raise their children on their own, hiding from their life partners in fear.” 

Link was softly crying now, soft trembles moving his body with his breath.

“But, the gods helped me. Helped me remember who I was fighting for, what I was fighting for, and allowed me to right the wrongs in that world. I know that not all deities are pure-hearted, hell, some of them are nothing but madness, but they are capable of good.”

Kratos took a deep breath, contemplating Link’s words. His emotion told Kratos that all of what he said was true. On one hand, Kratos was furious. Why would the gods put such a young child through so much trauma? Why take everything from him when he had the chance to live a normal life, especially after his first adventure?

On the other hand, Kratos knew that Link did not regret his decision and that the gods also granted him strength. It was as Link said: Without them, he couldn’t have saved Termina or his homeland. In Kratos’ experience, a warrior was nothing without something to fight for, and the gods gave Link that cause.

Kratos looked at the child warrior before him and spoke. “The gods have treated me harshly, but fate has also given me my son. The gods try to take everything from me, but I will not let them. You may trust the gods all you like, but it would be wise if you put more caution into their actions and motives.” 

Link looked up at Kratos, his eyes holding determination and understanding of Kratos’ words within.

“And you’d do well to trust others more often. Not everyone deserves trust, but are you really going to let Atreus suffer and be alone because of your personal views?”

Kratos’ eyes widened slightly at Link’s words, true understanding finally crossing his mind. Link’s eyes held the world within them, all of its good, and all of its evil. He wasn’t naïve, he was wise. Maybe he could learn something from this child before him.

“I do not want Atreus to live as I have. I do this out of protection.”  
“You’ve taught him well so far, but you should trust him more. He won’t make the mistakes you made, and I promise that not all gods are pure evil.”

Kratos simply nodded and stood. Link wiped his eyes one last time and stood as well. The two warriors stood in silence before making their way back to the house to check on Atreus’ progress, the air feeling calm and comfortable. 

“Boy, what have you found to help him get home?”  
“You guys have great timing! I just found something that could help us. It works similar to the magic of the Bifrost, but for the kind of travel that we need, it also requires some form of magic from where we want to go.”  
“I have all that you need right here.” Link said holding up his hand, the Triforce of Courage softly glowing.  
“Good job laddie! You’ll be home before you know it, kid brother!”

Link softly smiled and nodded at Mimir and Atreus. Atreus grabbed Mimir and lead Kratos and Link outside. The atmosphere was calm between the group as Atreus checked over the spell one last time.

“You ready Link?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Are you ready Mimir?”  
“Of course, little brother!”

Link walked forward to stand by Atreus while Kratos observed from behind. Atreus grabbed Mimir and faced him towards the end of the clearing. Mimir’s eye started to glow, rays of light shooting outwards, making a small hole in space. The hole revealed a small but familiar sight for Link: Hyrule Field under a starry night sky. 

“Now Link, use your magic!”  
“Got it!”

Link closed his eyes and concentrated, stretching out his hand to bring forth the Triforce of Courage. It’s magic pooled in the palm of his hand, slowly growing in size before finally shooting out to meet Mimir’s gate. The two magics synchronized, expanding the gate and stabilizing it. Atreus, Mimir, and Link cheered at their success, Link’s smile wide at his way home.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Link said softly.  
“That it be, kid brother. You’re one Hel of a fighter.”  
Link softly laughed. “You guys aren’t bad yourselves.”  
“I hope things go well for you when you get home.”  
“Thanks, Atreus, I hope things go well for you guys as well.”

Link and Atreus shook hands in respect before Link started to walk towards the portal. He was going to miss his friends and trust Kratos’ advice on godly interactions. Atreus and Mimir were going to miss the green child who they saw as a friend and noble comrade.

“Link.”

Link turned to see Kratos walking towards him. His eyes held respect for him, and Link’s eyes spoke the same thoughts. The two warriors shook hands, solidifying their bond as brothers in arms. With a nod from each of them, Link waved goodbye as he walked into the portal, and back to his home.

The portal closed, leaving the three adventurers in the quiet of the night. 

“Never thought I’d see you admire someone so much, brother.”  
“Quiet, head. Come, boy, it is time to rest.”  
“Yes, sir.”

The three walked back to the house in silent reflection on their otherworldly friend. Even in their travels across the realms, none of them had met anyone like the Hero of Time, and there was little doubt that he was truly unique, even across all the known and unknown realms. Maybe the fates would allow them to cross paths again, but only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story! And for those of you wondering why I had Terminus win the fight, I don't think Kratos would've spared Terminus if he won, and that wouldn't be an interesting ending. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
